The Incident
The Incident (Incydent) to szesnasty, podwójny odcinek kończący piąty sezon Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany na ABC 13 maja 2009 roku. W Polsce został wyemitowany 31 lipca 2009 przez AXN, a na TVP 7 i 14 stycznia 2010 (odcinek został wyemitowany w dwóch częściach). Streszczenie Retrospekcje Jacob thumb|left|250px|[[Jacob rozmawia z wrogiem.]] XIX wiek, wnętrze posągu. Jacob przędze popularny egipski motyw po czym rozwiesza go w komnacie. Po chwili widzimy jak wchodzi od oceanu i łowi rybę którą po chwili zjada. Nagle przychodzi drugi mężczyzna, Jacob zaprasza go aby przysiadł się do niego. Panowie obserwują statek Czarna Skała który płynie po horyzoncie. Mężczyzna mówi do Jacoba, że to pewnie on ich sprowadził i sytuacja znów się powtórzy. Ludzie będą walczyli a potem i tak zostaną zdemoralizowani. Jacob mówi, że jest w dużym błędzie. Na to mężczyzna stwierdza, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak bardzo chciałby go zabić. Jacob mówi, że wie o tym. Wtedy mężczyzna stwierdza, że kiedyś znajdą furtkę powrotu i wtedy zrealizuje swoje pragnienie. Na koniec obdarza Jacoba sarkastycznym stwierdzeniem, że miło mu się z nim gawędzi po czym odchodzi. Kamera wędruje w górę i widzimy, że obaj panowie siedzieli pod posągiem. Kate thumb|left|250px|Młoda Kate. I połowa lat '80 XX wieku. Sklep na amerykańskiej prerii, kilkuletnia Kate wraz z jej przyjacielem, rówieśnikiem Tomem wchodzi do środka. Sprzedawca zajęty rozmową ze znajomą nie zauważa pary. Tom obserwuje sprzedawcę a Kate pakuje czerwona skrzynkę - późniejszą kapsuła czasu (którą wraz z Tomem zakopali) z półki do plecaka. Gdy chce już wychodzić zostaje zatrzymana przez sprzedawcę który każe jej pokazać co ma w plecaku. Zła dziewczynka wykonuje polecenie. Wściekły sprzedawca stawia ją koło lady, mówi, że w tym sklepie nie toleruje się złodziei po czym rusza by zadzwonić po matkę Kate i policję. Nagle przed ladą zjawia się Jacob, płaci mężczyźnie, sprzedawca stwierdza, że nie było sprawy ale ostrzega aby to był ostatni tego typu wybryk. Kate dziękuje Jacobowi, ten pyta się jej czy już nigdy więcej nic nie ukradnie? Dziewczynka odpiera, że nigdy już tego nie zrobi. Jacob mówi jej z uśmiechem aby była grzeczna po czym spokojnie opuszcza sklep. James thumb|right|250px|Spotkanie Jamesa z Jacobem. 1976, młody James obserwuje ze smutkiem jak trumny z ciałem jego rodziców zostają wniesione do karawanów. Chwilę później siedzi samotnie na schodach wejściowych do zakładu pogrzebowego i piszę list do Sawyera - mężczyzny który oszukał jego rodziców. Nagle tuż przed nim pojawia się Jacob, pyta się czy chłopiec potrzebuje długopisu. Gdy James potwierdza daje mu go i pozwala zatrzymać. Następnie wyraża smutek z powodu śmierci jego rodziców po czym odchodzi. Po chwili przychodzi ktoś z rodziny chłopca, mówi, że muszą pojechać na cmentarz. Gdy zauważa, że chłopiec pisze list bierze go i czyta. Załamany mówi chłopcu, że rozumie jego żal ale to bez sensu ponieważ co się stało to się nie odstanie. Następnie oddaje chłopcu list i prosi aby ten go nie dokańczał. James obiecuje, że tego nie zrobi. Ilana thumb|left|180px|Rozmowa Ilany z Jacobem w rosyjskim szpitalu.Przed rokiem 2008, Ilana leży w rosyjskim szpitalu. Ma opatrunek na głowie który odsłania tylko jej usta i jedno oko. Nagle przychodzi pielęgniarka i mówi, że ktoś chciał się z nią widzieć. Przy łóżku kobiety zjawia się Jacob. Po rosyjsku przeprasza Ilanę, że nie mógł przyjść wcześniej, po czym ze łzami w oczach pyta się jej czy mu pomoże. Kobieta odpiera, że tak. John thumb|right|200px|John Locke widzi Jacoba tuż po powrocie do życia w 2000 roku. 2000, Jacob siedzi na ławeczce pod jednym z wieżowców i czyta spokojnie książkę. Nagle rozlega się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i na trawnik za Jacobem spada John Locke wyrzucony z najwyższych partii wieżowca przez ojca - Anthony'ego Coopera. Jacob bez emocji odkłada książkę i podchodzi do Johna. Okazuje się, że mężczyzna jest martwy. Jacob dotyka jego ramion tym samym przywracając go do życia. Mówi, że jest mu bardzo przykro iż to musiało go spotkać po czym odchodzi. Sayid thumb|left|200px|Spotkanie Jacoba z Sayidem i Nadią. Październik 2005, Sayid i Nadia idą ulicą rozmawiając o miejscu, do którego udadzą się w podróży poślubnej. Gdy wchodzą na przejście dla pieszych, Sayida zatrzymuje Jacob, a Nadia idzie dalej. Jacob pyta Jarraha o drogę, ale w czasie gdy ten odpowiada, Nadię potrąca samochód prowadzony przez Bakira. Przerażony Sayid odbiega od Jacoba i klęka przy ciężko rannej Nadii. Kobieta prosi, aby zawiózł ją do domu, po czym umiera. Jin i Sun thumb|right|250px|Jacob na ślubie Jina i Sun. Ślub Sun i Jina, para wyznaje sobie miłość pod ołtarzem. Kilkanaście minut później trwa składanie życzeń nowożeńcom, ciocia życzy parze szybkiego powiększenia rodziny. Oni zapewniają, że zajmą się tym podczas miesiąca miodowego. Zaraz po kobiecie, do pary jako ostatni podchodzi Jacob w garniturze. Ofiaruje im swoje błogosławieństwo po koreańsku oraz stwierdza, że ich miłość to coś wyjątkowego po czym odchodzi. Zaskoczona Sun pyta się męża czy zna tego człowieka, ten odpiera, że nie zna ale świetnie mówił po koreańsku. Jack thumb|left|250px|Spotkanie Jacka z Jacobem. Los Angeles, I operacja Jacka. Asystuje przy niej szereg specjalistów wśród których jest jego ojciec. Nagle Jack omyłkowo przecina worek oponowy co grozi paraliżem pacjentki. Shephard junior jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Nagle Christian każe synowi policzyć spokojnie do pięciu. Jack wykonuje polecenie. Po operacji, Wściekły Jack wkłada monetę do automatu i czeka na batona jednak ten zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Wściekły Jack kopie w maszynę i przechodzi do korytarza obok, tam stoi jego ojciec. Jack robi mu wyrzuty, że zawstydził go podczas jego pierwszej samodzielnej operacji przed całym zespołem. Christian mówi, że gdyby dalej prowadził operację taki zdenerwowany pacjentka byłaby teraz sparaliżowana. Jack stwierdza, że jego ojciec w niego nie wierzy. Christian spokojnie odpiera, że to nie on ale sam Jack nie wierzy w siebie po czym odchodzi. Nagle tuż koło Jacka zjawia się Jacob z batonem w ręku. Daje go chirurgowi mówiąc, że wystarczyło popchnąć batona drugim. Juliet thumb|right|200px|Młode Juliet i Rachel. Trwa rodzinna rozmowa między rodzicami Juliet i Rachel, a dziewczynkami, które mają około dwanastu lat. Rodzice tłumaczą, że podjęli decyzję o rozwodzie. Mówią, że nadal się kochają, ale nie mogą być razem. Juliet, która nie potrafi tego zrozumieć wybucha płaczem. Rachel próbuje ją uspokoić, ale dziewczynka zaczyna płakać, po czym wybiega z pokoju. Hugo thumb|left|250px|Rozmowa Hugo z Jacobem w taksówce. Lato 2008, dzień przed odlotem lotu 316. Hugo dowiaduje się, że musi opuścić areszt ponieważ został uniewinniony. Jest zdenerwowany, boi się kolejnego spotkania z Benem. Przed budynkiem czeka na niego taksówka, w jej środku oczekuje na mężczyznę Jacob z futerałem na gitarę obok siebie. Mówi do Reyesa, że za 24 godziny odlatuje samolot linii Arija Arways z Los Angeles do Guam. Mówi, że tylko za jego pomocą wróci na Wyspę. Jacob tłumaczy, że to tylko jego decyzja i do niczego go nie namawia. Następnie wysiada zostawiając wewnątrz taksówki gitarę. Hugo woła go ale on odpiera, że to nie jest jego gitara. Zszokowany Hugo odjeżdża w taksówce dalej zamyślony. 1977 thumb|left|250px|[[Rose i Bernard w 1977 roku.]] Łódź podwodna, Sawyer, Juliet i Kate słyszą odgłosy z kabiny kapitana, że za chwilę opuszczają terytorium Wyspy. Kate mówi, że muszą się wydostać. Opowiada parze o tym, że Jack chce wysadzić bombę wodorową Jughead i muszą go przed tym powstrzymać. Załamany James stwierdza, że jeśli chce zniszczyć Wysp to on życzy mu powodzenia ale nie zamierza się po niego wracać bo chce sobie ułożyć życie w latach '70 z Juliet. Podziemia Baraków, w tym samym czasie. Jack, Sayid, Richard i Eloise debatują jak przetransportować bombę na zewnątrz. Nagle Sayid wyczytuje z dziennika Dana, że nie trzeba jej przenosić w całości, wystarczy odkręcić plutony rdzeń i jego wynieść. W dzienniku pisze też, że do pełnego efektu bomba musi się znaleźć jak najbliżej źródła energii czyli w podziemiach gdzie trwają odwierty pod stację Łabędź. Gdy mężczyźni chcą się już wziąć do rozdzielania rdzenia z resztą bomby Richard wyraża protest. Stwierdza, że rdzeń będzie promieniował a Eloise jest w ciąży. Hawking stwierdza, że aby uniknąć utraty dziecka właśnie zgodziła się przyprowadzić tu mężczyzn. Przed rozpoczęciem rozdzielania Jack pyta się Sayida ile mają czasu aby dostarczyć rdzeń do Łabędzia, Sayid stwierdza, że tylko dwie godziny. thumb|right|260px|[[Roger Linus strzela do Sayida.]] Budowa Łabędzia, zdenerwowany Radzińsky przyjeżdża na miejsce budowy. Jest wściekły na Changa, że zatrzymał pracę wiertła pod ziemią. Pierre stwierdza, że grozi im tragedia spowodowana uwolnieniem energii ukrytej pod ziemią. Radzińsky stwierdza, że nie po to od sześciu lat pracuje nad stacją która ma umożliwić im zapanowaniem nad magnetyzmem by teraz przerwać pracę i nakazuje wznowić je. Po chwili mówi Pierremu, że przybył na Wyspę zmienić świat. Galaga, trio debatuje nad tym co robić. Kate i Juliet są za powrotem na Wyspę, James do ostatnich chwil jest przeciwny. Dopiero gdy Juliet powala pilnującego ich Dharmowicza z żalem zgadza się powrócić na Wyspę i powstrzymać Jacka przed zdetonowaniem bomby wodorowej Jughead. Po chwili drużyna atakuje kapitana łodzi i każe mu na chwilę wynurzyć właz i dać im ponton aby mogli wydostać się na zewnątrz. Zdenerwowany kapitan zgadza się pod wpływem groźby z broni. Podziemia, Sayid przenosi rdzeń atomowy z bomby do plecaka który następnie ostrożnie zakłada. W tym czasie Richard pyta się Jacka czy ten zna człowieka o imieniu John Locke. Mówi, że 20 lat człowiek ten przybył do ich obozu a potem wyparował wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Opowiada też o tym jak odwiedzał go trzy razy ale za każdym razem nie wydawał mu się wyjątkowy. Jack odpiera, że zna Locke'a i na miejscu Richarda nigdy nie traciłby w niego wiary. thumb|left|260px|Bójka Jacka z Sawyerem. Chwilę później grupa dochodzi do ściany, Richard burzy ją kilofem i ich oczom ukazuje się piwnica jednego domku w Dharmaville. Eloise mówi, że jako przywódca pójdzie pierwsza jednak Alpert ogłusza ją i mówi stanowczo do Jacka i Sayida, że nie będzie narażał kobiety w ciąży a ich pomoc Innych kończy się w tym momencie. Od tej chwili duet musi działać sam po czym odchodzi z nieprzytomną Hawking. Tymczasem rozbitkowie wchodzą na górę, przez okno widzą, że po trawniku biega mnóstwo członków Dharmy i jest zarządzony alarm. Panowie zakładają znalezione w szafie stroje Dharmy i wychodzą na zewnątrz starając się wejść w tłum. Gdy już dochodzą do granicy Baraków zauważa ich Roger Linus. Celuje do nich i każe im się zatrzymać. Gdy rozpoznaje twarz Sayida krzyczy, że to on jest sukinsynem który postrzelił jego syna. Sayid błaga aby nie strzelał bo niesie na plecach bombę atomową, Linus senior nie reaguje na prośby i strzela prosto w brzuch Irakijczyka. ściekły Jack otwiera ogień do ludzi, rozpoczyna się regularna strzelanina. Po chwili Jack skrywa się z rannym Sayidem za jednym z domków i stamtąd kontynuuje ostrzał. Gdy sytuacja robi się już coraz bardziej napięta nadjeżdża odsiecz - bus Dharmy w którym są Miles, Jin i Hugo. Duet wskakuje do środka i cała piątka znika w dżungli. Ocean, Sawyer, Kate i Juliet dopływają pontonem do plaży po opuszczeniu łodzi podwodnej. Na miejscu Kate dziękuje Juliet za poparcie w sprawie powrotu na Wyspę, Burke odpiera, że nie ma sprawy. Nagle na plaże wybiega Vincent, uradowany Sawyer ściska go. Trójka nie może się nadziwić, że trzy lata przetrwał sam w dżungli. Nagle na plaże wychodzi Rose. Kobieta wzdycha po czym woła Bernarda. Mężczyzna wybiega na plażę w długiej brodzie i wąsach, zszokowany patrzy po przybyszach. thumb|right|260px|Kłótnia Sawyera z Juliet o plan Jacka. Dżungla, Jack, ranny Sayid, Jin, Miles i Hugo przemieszczają się na budowę Łabędzia. Jack opatruje ranę Jarraha. Jin pyta się Jacka dlaczego jadą na budowę stacji, Shephard odpiera, że chyba właśnie znalazł sposób by Koreańczyk spotkał się z żoną. W tym samym czasie, dżungla. Rose i Bernard prowadzą Sawyera, Juliet i Kate do swojej chatki w buszu. Wyjaśniają im, że od trzech lat żyją spokojnie w buszu w prowizorycznej chatce a żywią się jedzeniem Dharmy którego pełno jest w dżungli. Mówią, że wiedzą iż są w latach '70 a reszta rozbitków wstąpiła do Dharmy. Zdziwiony Sawyer pyta się dlaczego do nich nie dołączyli. Rose odpiera, że nie potrzebują dużo do szczęścia, wystarczy im to, że są razem. Stwierdzają, że mieli dość patrzenia na ciągłe sprzeczki rozbitków o władzę i miłość. Trio zaduma się nad mądrymi słowami pary, po chwili jednak decyduje się odejść. Rose i Bernard decydują się zostać w swojej chatce, następuje pożegnanie po czym Kate, Juliet i Sawyer odchodzą. thumb|left|260px|Jack tuż przed zrzuceniem bomby do źródła elektromagnetyzmu. Dżungla, w busie Sayid mówi Jackowi, że ma jeszcze trochę sił i zgodnie z przekazaniami Daniela zmodyfikuje bombę tak aby wybuchła przy uderzeniu. Nagle pojazd zatrzymuje się. Wszyscy wyglądają przez szybę i widzą Jamesa, Kate i Juliet stojących z karabinami na drodze. Zdenerwowany Jack wysiada z furgonetki i pyta się co się dzieje. Sawyer odpiera, że musi mu poświęcić pięć minut na rozmowę w cztery oczy ponieważ jest mu ją winien. Stwierdza, że po tej rozmowie da mu wolną rękę. Shephard zgadza się i panowie wchodzą w pobliskie krzaki. Znajdują polankę, siadają i rozpoczynają rozmowę. Sawyer opowiada Jackowi o śmierci swoich rodziców. Mówi, że to było w 1976 roku. Teraz mają lipiec 1977, rok temu mógł wsiąść w łódź podwodną, dotrzeć do domu i powstrzymać ojca. Gdy Jack pyta dlaczego tego nie zrobił Sawyer stwierdza, że co się stało to się nie odstanie i nie można tego zmienić. Jack uparcie twierdzi, że właśnie znalazł sposób. James pyta się go co aż tak spieprzył przez ostatnie trzy lata, że chce zdetonować bombę atomową. Shephard odpiera, że chodzi o Kate. Opowiada o tym jak byli zaręczeni i jak musieli się rozstać. Stwierdza, że już nigdy jej nie odzyska. Zdenerwowany Sawyer mówi, że jeśli czas rzeczywiście się cofnie ona będzie skuta w kajdanki a o on nie będzie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu. Jack stwierdza, że widocznie takie jest ich przeznaczenie. Wtedy wściekły Ford wybucha złością, atakuje Jacka i powala go pięściami na ziemię. Krzyczy, że jakim prawem on chce zniszczyć jego poukładane życie z Juliet. Po chwili Jack odpowiada swoimi ciosami. Rozpoczyna się regularna bójka. Nagle zjawia się Juliet. Nakazuje mężczyznom przestać. Mówi, że zmieniła zdanie. popiera Jacka. Zszokowany Sawyer patrzy na nią i pyta jak to możliwe. Kobieta odpiera, że nie mogą dłużej kontynuować tej chorej sytuacji czyli życia w latach '70. Muszą wymazać ostatnie trzy lata. Zrozpaczona Juliet stwierdza również, że jeśli nigdy nie pozna Sawyera nigdy go też nie straci. W końcu załamany James ulega. thumb|right|260px|James przytrzymuje Phila. Budowa Łabędzia, Stuart i Pierre kłócą się o wstrzymanie prac. Radzinsky ustaje przy swoim gdy nagle kontaktuje się z nim Phil. Mówi, że wrogowie wywołali strzelaninę w Barakach po czym przy pomocy kilku konfidentów odjechali. Mówi też o bombie. Wściekły Radzińsky stwierdza, że zapewne agresorzy wiedzą już o budowie stacji i chcą tu przybyć by ją powstrzymać. Woła na miejsce Phila wraz z ekipą porządkową by przybyli na budowę i oczekiwali na atak agresorów. Tymczasem całą rozmowę obserwuje z krzaków Jack. Nagle zjawia się Kate, opatruje ranę chirurga na twarzy po bójce z Sawyerem i pyta się go czy pamięta jak pierwszy raz go zszywała. Jack z uśmiechem potwierdza. Austen mówi, że cały czas ma obawy co do decyzji Jacka, nie wie czy to rozsądne zmieniać przeszłość. Jack zapewnia ja, że to jedyny słuszny wybór i jedyny sposób na zakończenie tej patowej sytuacji. Na koniec doktor pyta się Kate czy jest z nim. ta po chwili zadumania potwierdza, że tak. Jack mówi, że czas zaczynać akcję. Miejsce postoju busa, Jack z Kate przybiegają na miejsce. Umierający Sayid mówi, że bomba jest ustawiona na wybuch przy uderzeniu, stwierdza, że musi umieścić ją jak najbliżej źródła magnetyzmu. Jack bierze plecak z bomba, zakłada go na plecy, bierze głęboki oddech i pistolet po czym wyrusza z pewnością, że uda mu się. Chwilę później w krzakach mija wracających do busa; Jamesa i Juliet. Mówi do Forda "do zobaczenia w Los Angeles" po czym rusza dalej. Wściekły James odprowadza go wzrokiem. thumb|left|260px|Martwy [[Phil.]] Kilkanaście minut później, grupa przy busie zastanawia się co dalej zrobić. Nie chcą bezczynni czekać na wynik misji Jacka. Nagle widzą jak w oddali do Łabędzia zmierza pojazd z Philem. Kate stwierdza, że jeśli zobaczą Jacka zabiją go. Juliet mówi załamana: "Żyjemy razem, umieramy samotnie". Budowa Łabędzia, na miejsce przyjeżdża odsiecz z Dharmaville dowodzona przez Phila. Ten rozstawia ludzi. Chang jest wściekły na Radzińskiego, że wezwał ludzi w miejsce w którym lada chwila może dojść do tragedii. Tymczasem schowany na wzgórzu Jack przechodzi za betoniarkę stojącą z boku lecz zostaje zauważony przez Phila. Rozpoczyna się strzelanina. Nagle zjawia się bus z którego reszta grupa ostrzeliwuje teren budowy. Po kilku minutach strzelaniny Sawyer przykłada Philowi broń do głowy i ten każe wszystkim rzucić broń. Korzystając z tego Jack bierze bombę i podbiega do odwiertu. Na rozkaz Jamesa Chang wyłącza maszyny wiercące pod ziemią. Okazuje się jednak, że po chwili sprzęt zaczyna wariować. Wychodzi na jaw, że dowiercono się do źródła energii elektromagnetycznej. Jack staje z bombą nad przepaścią. Trzyma ją przez chwilę zerkając po reszcie, Kate ma łzy w oczach, Juliet uśmiecha się przez łzy do Sawyera, ten odpowiada tym samym. Jack bierze głęboki oddech i zrzuca bombę na dno odwiertu. Wszyscy spuszczają głowy oczekując na eksplozję. Mijają sekundy i nic się nie dzieje. Nagle z dna odwiertu zaczyna wydobywać się energia elektromagnetyczna która powoduje przyciąganie wszystkich metalowych przedmiotów. Setki metalowych rzeczy spada na dno odwiertu, Sawyer odpycha Phila na bok. Wtedy na mężczyznę spada metalowa konstrukcja która przebija jego ciało i zabija go. Nagle metalowy łańcuch zaplątuje się w nogi Juliet i zaczyna wciągać ją na dno odwiertu. Do kobiety podbiega przerażony James. Chwyta ją za rękę i trzyma przez dłuższą chwilę. Niestety łańcuch ściąga zrozpaczoną kobietę na dno. James płacze i krzyczy nad losem ukochanej ale niewiele może już zrobić. Błaga ją by nie odchodziła, kobieta krzyczy, że go kocha. Po chwili splot rąk urywa się, Juliet spada w głąb ziemi. James wydaje z siebie dziki okrzyk rozpaczy i siłą jest odciągany przez przyjaciół od przepaści. thumb|right|260px|[[Juliet detonuje Jughead.]] Na dnie odwiertu przysypana przez metalowe maszyny i części od nich leży w kałuży krwi Juliet. Nagle kobieta otwiera oczy, przygląda się sobie i wie, że będzie teraz powoli umierała bez możliwości ratunku. Zerka w bok i widzi rdzeń atomowy bomby Jughead. Z nadzieją bierze pobliski kamień i zaczyna uderzać w rdzeń błagając o wybuch który ukróci jej cierpienia. Uderza kilka razy a bomba nie reaguje. Zdruzgotana uderza jeszcze dwa, przy drugim uderzeniu bomba eksploduje a wszystko dookoła wypełnia jasność... 2007 thumb|left|260px|Płonąca chatka w dżungli. Plaża, Inni zmierzają do Jacoba. Nagle John zarządza przerwę. Z boku Sun pyta się Bena kim jest Jacob, ten odpowiada, że rządzi tą Wyspa. Stwierdza, że John jest liderem ale i tak odpowiada przed Jacobem. Gdy Kwon pyta jaki jest Jacob Ben odpiera, że nie wie ponieważ nigdy go nie spotkał. W tym czasie Richard dziwnie przypatruje się Locke'owi. Gdy ten to zauważa Alpert mówi, że cały czas nie może zrozumieć jak to możliwe, że Locke wrócił do życia ot tak. John stwierdza, że on sam tego nie wie ale odbija piłeczkę i stwierdza, że on z kolei nie widział nigdy człowieka który się nie starzeje. Richard odpiera, że to dzięki Jacobowi taki jest. Sugeruje, że także dzięki niemu John wrócił do życia. Locke stwierdza, że wie o tym i dlatego idzie mu podziękować. Na koniec zmienia temat i mówi do zaskoczonego Richarda, że gdy wrócą od Jacoba będą musieli zrobić coś jeszcze - "zająć się" pasażerami lotu 316 którzy są na Wyspie Hydrze. Wybrzeże Wyspy od strony Hydry, do brzegu dopływają połączone łodzie z posągowcami. Grupa wychodzi na brzeg, na jednej z łodzi śpi Frank. Ilana nakazuje wynieść na plażę skrzynię, Bram przygląda się Lapidusowi i pyta się Ilany po co w ogóle zabrali tego prostaka skoro nawet nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie. Ilana stwierdza, że to nie przekreśla jego możliwości bycia kimś ważnym. Bram mówi, że to niemożliwe aby był kandydatem bez znajomości odpowiedzi na pytanie. Nagle Frank budzi się i z uśmiechem pyta się do czego kandyduje. Oburzony Bram wyprowadza go na brzeg. Tam pilot pyta się kim oni są. Ilana odpiera: przyjaciółmi. Po chwili Lapidus pyta się co jest w skrzyni, po chwili wahania Ilana nakazuje ją otworzyć. Frank zagląda do środka i stwierdza cynicznie: wspaniale. Plaża, wyprawa Innych do Jacoba. Ben opowiada Locke'owi o objawieniu Alex i osądzie w Świątyni. Zaskoczony John pyta się Bena czy w związku z tym wykona każdy jego rozkaz. Ben ze smutkiem potwierdza. Uśmiechnięty John odpiera, że w takim wypadku nie zabije Jacoba. Ben to za niego zrobi. thumb|right|260px|Czteropalczasta stopa w 2007 roku. Dżungla, posągowcy przemierzają busz. Frank pyta się Brama gdzie niosą tą skrzynię, Bram mówi, że muszą pokazać jej zawartość pewnym ludziom aby uświadomić im coś. Lapidus pyta się mężczyzny kim są. Bram odpiera, że nie ma się czego obawiać ponieważ on i jego przyjaciele są tymi dobrymi. Frank stwierdza, że z reguły ci podający się za dobrych okazują się być tymi złymi. Nagle Ilana ogłasza, że są na miejscu. Wszyscy zerkają we wskazane miejsce i widza chatkę Jacoba. Bram mówi Ilanie aby uważała na kręg popiołu otaczający chatkę. Ilana przekracza go i nakazuje wszystkim czekać na zewnątrz. Po chwili kobieta wkracza do wnętrza chatki, widzi wszystko tak jak było gdy chatkę wizytował John. Niestety nikogo nie znajduje. Widzi tylko inskrypcję przedstawiającą pomnik przybitą do ściany nożem. Zdenerwowana wychodzi na zewnątrz i mówi do Brama, że nie ma go w niej i od dawna nie było. Stwierdza, że ktoś inny korzysta z tej chatki. Następnie każe spalić konstrukcję. Po chwili staje ona w płomieniach. Bram pyta się co teraz. Ilana pokazuje mu inskrypcję. Bram stwierdza, że już wie dokąd mają się udać. Po chwili grupa opuszcza miejsce pozostawiając płonącą chatkę. Plaża, Inni docierają do opuszczonego obozu rozbitków. John zarządza przerwę. Locke siada koło Bena i pyta się go czy wie co za nim jest. Linus odwraca się i widzi właz od bunkra. Locke mówi, że to wejście do miejsca w którym pierwszy raz się spotkali. Po chwili Ben zwierza się Johnowi, że tak naprawdę w chatce Jacoba rozmawiał on z pustym krzesłem. I, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkał Jacoba oraz, że był zszokowany gdy w pustej chatce zaczęły latać po ścianach przedmioty. John pyta po co więc udawał, Ben odpiera, że wstydził się przyznać iż, nigdy nie spotkał Jacoba. Gdy John chce już odejść Linus pyta się go dlaczego chce aby zabił Jacoba? Locke odpiera, że mimo lojalnej służbie Wyspy Ben zachorował na raka, patrzył na śmierć własnej córki i w dodatku został wygnany. A wszystko to robił w imię człowieka którego nigdy nie spotkał. John pyta się dlaczego Ben nie miałby zabijać Jacoba po czym odchodzi. W tym czasie Sun podchodzi do pustej i przewróconej kołyski Aarona i znajduje w środku pierścień Charliego który zostawił przed wyprawą do Zwierciadła. thumb|left|260px|Ciało Locke'a wyrzucone ze skrzyni na plażę. Plaża, wyprawa do Jacoba. Nagle grupa zatrzymuje się. Ich oczom ukazuje się czteropalczasta stopa - podstawa pomnika. John patrzy na nią i ironizuje do Richarda co ma ona wspólnego z Jacobem, Alpert odpiera, że to właśnie w niej mieszka Jacob. Wieczór, Richard, John i Ben zostawiają grupę i podchodzą do statuy. Alpert jest przeciwny obecności Bena ponieważ twierdzi, że tylko przywódca może się widzieć z Jacobem ale ulega po ostrej ripoście Locke'a. Po chwili Richard otwiera mężczyznom tajemne przejście do wnętrza statuy, mówi, żeby pozdrowili od niego Jacoba po czym odchodzi. John i Ben wchodzą do zaciemnionego korytarza. Widzą światło wydobywające się z pomieszczenia na jego końcu. Locke ostatni raz zachęca Bena do zabójstwa, obiecując, że po jego śmierci wszystko ulegnie zmianie. Następnie daje Linusowi nóż po czym obaj panowie ruszają do komnaty. W tym samym czasie, przed statuą. Sun pyta się Richarda czy ma alkohol, ten odpiera, że nie a szkoda bo z chęcią by się napił. Nagle z dżungli wychodzą posągowcy ze skrzynią. Ilana prosi by nie strzelać po czym odkłada swój pistolet. Ludzie za nią stawiają na ziemi skrzynię. Ilana pyta się który z Innych to Ricardus, z szeregu występuje Richard. Ilana pyta się go co leży w cieniu posągu, Richard odpowiada: "Ten który nas wszystkich ocali" po łacinie. Ucieszona Ilana przedstawia się i mówi, że ma dla Richarda coś co go zaciekawi, każe swoim ludziom otworzyć skrzynię. Ci robią to po czym wysypują zawartość na piasek. Zaciekawiony Richard zagląda na to miejsce. Na plaży leży martwe ciało Johna Locke'a ubrane tak samo jak w trumnie podczas lotu 316. Zszokowany Alpert pyta gdzie go znalazła, Ilana odpowiada, że leżał w ładowni samolotu w trumnie. Zszokowana Sun mówi: "Jeśli tu jest martwy John Locke to kto jest w środku". Wszyscy zerkają na statuę. thumb|right|260px|Umierający [[Jacob mówi "Oni nadchodzą".]] Tymczasem w jej wnętrzu fałszywy Locke i Ben wchodzą do komnaty oświetlonej pochodniami. Na ścianach widać hieroglify a po środku sali pali się ognisko. Ben przygląda się z zaciekawieniem materiałowi wiszącemu na ścianie na którym widać egipskie hieroglify i znaki. Nagle rozlega się głos Jacoba, mężczyzna siedzi koło ogniska spokojnie. Locke wita go triumfalnie, Jacob mówi do mężczyzny, że w końcu znalazł swoją furtkę. Mężczyzna z dumą potwierdza. Zaskoczony Ben pyta się Johna czy już kiedyś spotkał się z Jacobem, Locke odpiera, że w pewnym sensie po czym nalega aby Ben zrobił to o co go prosił. Jacob wstaje i podchodzi do Benjamina, mówi mu, że ma wybór. Może albo wykonać to co kazał mu fałszywy Locke albo wyjść i pozwolić im omówić swoje sprawy. Zrozpaczony Ben zaczyna wyżalać się Jacobowi: mówi, że jest na Wyspie od 35 lat, od zawsze wykonywał jego rozkazy mimo, że nigdy nie pozwolono mu zobaczyć się z Jacobem twarzą w twarz. Opowiada o skrawkach papieru przynoszonych przez Richarda jako polecenia i zadania. Stwierdza, że gdy jednak John poprosiło spotkanie Jacob od razu mu się objawił. Następnie zadaje pytanie: dlaczego on jest lepszy od niego? Jacob milczy patrząc poważnie na Linusa. Jedynie powtarza jego pytanie.Zdruzgotany Ben pochyla na chwilę głowę po czym podnosi ją i sztyletuje Jacoba. Ten upada na ziemię i zaczyna coś bredzić. Zaciekawiony Locke pochyla się do wroga i pyta się go co mówi. Jacob mówi: "Nadchodzą". Wyraźnie przerażony John wpycha umierającego Jacoba do ognia po czym wraz z zszokowanym Benem obserwuje płonące ciało. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Wróg Jacoba ** Kim jest? *** Bratem Jacoba, Potworem ** Jak się nazywa? *** Matka nie nadała mu imienia ** Dlaczego chce zabić Jacoba? *** Bo chce odejść z wyspy, a jedynym sposobem na to jest zabicie go i kandydatów ** Czy to on wszedł w ciało Johna? *** Tak * Jakie znaczenie miały spotkania Jacoba z rozbitkami? * Dlaczego ich dotykał? * Dlaczego Jacob nie chciał nigdy rozmawiać z Benem? * Dlaczego Jacob w żaden sposób nie próbował bronić się przed Benem? * O co chodzi w konflikcie Jacob - Wróg Jacoba? * Co oznacza krąg popiołu dookoła chatki Jacoba? * Kto mieszkał w chatce? * Dlaczego Jacob opuścił chatkę? * Dlaczego posągowcy spalili chatkę? * Co się stało Ilanie, że leżała w szpitalu z opatrunkiem? * W którym roku odbyła ta scena? * Jaki jest związek posągowców z Richardem i Jacobem? * Kto "nadchodzi"? * Czy detonacja Jughead zmieniła przyszłość? * Richard powiedział, że swoją długowieczność zawdzięcza Jacobowi. Czy po śmierci Jacoba Richard zacznie się starzeć? * Co znajduje się w futerale który Hugo dostał od Jacoba? * Czy w odcinku rozbitkowie znajdowali się w tym samym czasie co Jacob i jego Wróg? * Czy to wybuch Jugheada spowodował rozbłysk? * Kandydatem do czego jest Frank? * Czy Richard wiedział o istnieniu Wroga Jacoba i o chacie? * Tak, wiedział o nim, nie wiadomo jednak, czy kiedykolwiek był w chacie. * Skąd Rose wiedziała że rozbitkowie cofnęli się o 30 lat? Ciekawostki * Jacob dotyka wszystkich rozbitków w swoich retrospekcjach. * Dowiadujemy się żę Richard nie może zginąć, gdyż Jacob go dotknął. Jednak Jacob dotyka wszystkich "kandydatów", ale oni nie otrzymują tego daru. Różnica jest taka, że Jacob dotknął Richarda na wyspie, a resztę poza nią. * Odpowiedź na pytanie "Co leży w cieniu posągu?" brzmi "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" co w zależności od tłumaczenia brzmi "Ten który nas ocali" lub "Ten, który będzie nas chronił". * Po raz pierwszy Walt nie pojawił się w finale sezonu. * Jacob tuż przed wypadkiem Locke'a, czyta książkę "Everything That Rises Must Converge" autorstwa Flannery O'Connor. Jest to zbiór opowiadań, opublikowanych pośmiertnie. Polski tytuł to "Spotkanie". * Pole elektromagnetyczne nie wciągnęło paska Kate - błąd producentów. * Po raz pierwszy w historii końcowy napis LOST pojawił się na białym a nie jak do tej pory czarnym tle. * Przez cały odcinek pojawiają się tytuły innych odcinków Lost z różnych sezonów. * Czy Jacob naprawdę umarł? Galeria Grafika:5x16 Wróg.jpg|Wróg Jacoba Grafika:Posąg.jpg|Posąg w XIX wieku Grafika:Ławeczka.jpg|Jacob na ławeczce tuż przed uzdrowieniem Johna Grafika:LOST white.jpg|Końcowy napis LOST na białym tle da:The Incident de:5.16 The Incident, Part 1 en:The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 es:The Incident - Part 1 fr:5x16 he:התקרית, חלקים 1 ו-2 it:The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 pt:The Incident ru:Инцидент, части 1 и 2